Demogorgon
Demogorgon, also known as the Prince of Demons, is a powerful demon lord. The self-proclaimed title is one that is held by virtue of power and influence and is acknowledged by both mortals and his fellow demons. Description The demon towers a full eighteen feet in height, his body at once sinuous like that of a snake and powerful like that of a great ape. Two baleful baboon heads leer from atop his lumbering shoulders, from which writhe two long tentacles. His lower torso is saurian, like some great reptile with an immense forked tail. Demogorgon can hypnotize with a gaze or drive enemies insane. His whip-like tail has the ability to drain the life energy right out of a living foe. His tentacles cause living creatures to rot away, as if by some sort of rapid leprosy. Realm Demogorgon lives on the 88th layer of the Abyss, known as Gaping Maw. This is a layer consisting of a great sea of briny water broken by tall, sharp, ugly, rocky prominences rising out of the endless murky water and rising into a sky of yellow mist. Demogorgon's palace, called Abysm, consists of two twin towers roughly shaped like tightly-coiled serpents that are covered with sharp, ugly fin-like features and spines, crowned at the top with skull-shaped minarets. The two towers are linked by a bridge near the top. Beneath the fortress are reefs and caverns where aboleth, kraken and ixitxachitl dwell, constantly warring with each other and worshiping Demogorgon in his palace above. The only significant landmass of the layer is a vast continent covered in tropical jungles. Here, Demogorgon's capital city of Lemoriax is located. Relationships The hatred between Orcus and Demogorgon is legendary. He is also a dedicated foe of both Graz'zt and Fraz-Urb'luu. Some of his allies include the Succubus Queen Malcanthet; the currently imprisoned Shami-Amourae was his former consort. He is the brother of another demon lord called Mandrillagon. Demogorgon also frequently allies with the obyrith lord Dagon, who often advises Amaeul and Hedradiah separately. Cult of Demogorgon Demogorgon's cult is relatively small compared to "true" deities, but much larger than those of most fiends. He is worshiped not only by evil humans, but also by the intelligent manta ray race known as ixitxachitls. Images Image:Demogorgon - 1st edition.jpg|Monster Manual (1977) Image:Demogorgon - Daren Bader.jpg|Book of Vile Darkness Image:Demogorgon2.jpg|Fiendish Codex I Image:Demogorgon - Miniatures Handbook.jpg|Miniatures Handbook Image:Demogorgon - ToB.jpg|Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal Image:Demogorgon - Steve Prescott.png|Art by Steve Prescott Appearances Baldur's Gate In the pc game Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn, it is possible to make a sacrifice to Demogorgon, thus summoning some demons with no wish to be friendly. In the expansion pack Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal, Demogorgon appears imprisoned in the dungeon known as Watcher's Keep. The player's standard quest is to seal the dungeon in order to keep Demogorgon imprisoned, but the player can also destroy him, sending him back to the Abyss. References * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes Category:Demon lords Category:Inhabitants of the Abyss Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Tanar'ri